It's my STORY
by AnRs
Summary: Maaf aku tdk bisa menerimamu Uchiha!Karena Hati ini sudah lelah untuk sakit.Aku lebih memilih Sahabat dari pada cinta apakah jalan yang kupilih benar? /OOC(Mungkin?)/Banyak Typo/Fic pertama/Author pemula/Dll.


Konbawwa Minna!Ini Fic pertamaku silakan menikmati (?)

Anrs

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Kami-sama selalu mempermainkanku?Aku hanya selalu menurut,Memberontak sekali Tidak apakan?

**Sakura PoV**

"Sasuke-kun!"Teriak perempuan berambut seperti gula kapas berumur 17 tahun bernama Sakura

"Jangan memanggilku begitu,Menjijikkan"Kata seorang pemuda berambut raven

**DEG**

"Knapa?"kata gadis itu lagi

"Bukan Urasanmu"Ucap bocah raven itu dingin

"Sasuke-kun!Eh?Sakura sedang apa kau disini?"kata seorang gadis berambut panjang manis,Menghampiri mereka

"Ah,tidak aku hanya menyapa Uchiha saja,sejak kapan kau meyebut Uchiha, Sasuke?"Tanya gadis berambut merah jambu

"Loh akukan pacarnya Sasuke"Kata gadis berambut panjang itu

.Krak,.

"UCHIHA!"teriakku terbangun dari tidurku

"Knapa?selalu kejadian itu yang selalu menjadi mimpiku"kataku sambil berjalan kekamar mandi.  
setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi aku langsung berdandan,memakai jam menunjukan pukul 05. langsung pergi kegarasi mengeluarkan motor ninja milikku dan pergi namaku Haruno Sakura,aku bersekolah di KHS atau Konoha High School,setiap hari aku datang tepat pukul 06. aku ingin berbagi kisahku ini...

"Sakura!kenapa kau selalu datang siang?"kata Sahabat blondeku,Yamanaka Ino saat aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku dikelas.

"Maaf itu Rahasia Negara."Kataku meninggalkan Ino

Aku duduk ditempat dudukku,pojok belakang kelas dekat jendela,tempat favoritku dan aku melihat Hinata dikerumuni banyak sahabatku Hyuuga Hinata menurut kabarnya dia menyukai Uchiha semua sahabatku:Ino,Shikamaru,Temari,Ten ten,Neji,Sai,Sasori,Garra,Matsuri,Hinata,Naruto,Uc hiha Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata adalah **Mantan** pacarnya Uchiha sepengetahuan mereka aku mencintai Uchiha Sasuke jauh sebelum Hinata mengenal Uchiha Sasuke kecuali Sasori dan Uchiha sendiri sudah memutuskan,untuk mengalah ya aku memutuskan mengalah dalam Cinta.  
Dan aku mengalami peristiwa yang belum aku pernah duga sebelumnya...

"SAKURA-CHHAAANN,kesini!"Teriak Naruto

"Iya!"kataku segera menghampiri Sahabat sahabatku yang sudah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Dan aku tahu Kami-sama-..

"Ada apa?"kataku memiringkan kepalaku,bingung.

"Kami ingin Hinata-chan jadian dengan Teme lagi!"Kata Naruto antusias

**Mempermainkanku..**

"a...Ak-ak"kataku terbata bata dadaku sesak ingin menangis,

"_tapi aku.. harus kuat,ini bukan seperti Haruno Sakura."Batinku_

"Kami tdk menerima kata **Tidak**."kata Ino menampakan seyuman atau yang lebih tepatnya lagi yaitu seringai dan semua sahabatku duduk ditempatnya masing karena Tsunade-sensei sudah memasuki kelasku

Aku masih terpaku memperdulikan Guru Killer dan sekaligus menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah+ aba-aba aku mengambil tasku dan melangkah gontai keluar kelas entah apa yang aku hanya ingin keluar dalam semua ini.

"Sakura!"kata Sahabat-sahabatku dikelas,aku tak butuh semua itu yang kubutuhkan hanya ketenangan.

Aku ibuku dan membungkukkan aku pergi meninggalkan kelas dan...-**Entahlah**

.Krak,.

**Normal POV**

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Haruno Sakura sampai sampai dia berguling guling tdk jelas dikasurnya (?).Sakura Hidup terpisah dari Orang tuanya alasannya sederhana dan kalian pasti disinilah Sakura sekarang di apartemennya yang damai itu tdk bertahan lama jika saja tdk datang Sahabat-sahabatnya yang tadi me-smsnya agar bersiap untuk Menjodohkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Sahabatnya sekarang inilah sakura berpenampilan...Feminim?Bukan,Tomboi?Hampir,Baddas t?Tepat.

**TinTinTin** terdengar suara motor yang sangat membahana ditelinga Sakura yang dapat membuyarkan butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura berada didepan Apartemennya.

"Ya ampun Sakura kenapa blablablablaPada saat blabla"Omel semua sahabatnya kecuali Hinata,dan terutama yang bejenis kelamin Laki Haruno Sakura dapat membungkam Mulut temannya hanya dengan mengatakan 7 kata "Aku berbeda dengan Haruno yang kalian kenal".

"Oke oke sekarang kita atur tempat duduknya Hinata-Sasuke,Aku dengan Sai,Temari-Shikamaru,Garra-Matsuri,Neji-Ten ten, .Sakura.."

"Aku bisa sendiri"Potong Sakura sambil menyetarter Motor semua orang sudah bersama dengan pasangannya sendiri

Dan demi Kami-sama tdk ada yang tahu bahwa Sahabat mereka Haruno Sakura **Menangis** dlm diam dibalik Helm merah marunnya.

Semuanya sibuk berkencan dengan pasangannya yeah kecuali Naruto dan Sasori yang bermain di Game Center.

**Sakura PoV**

**"**Bahkan aku bisa melihat sahabatku bermesraan dengan orang yang kusukai"Kataku dramatis melihat Hinata dengan mengedarkan pandanganku mencari hal yang aha!Aku menemukan Teman lamaku tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari menerjang Teman lamaku

"Kaaaaaarrriiiiinnnnnn"Teriakku senang lantas aku memeluknya

"Sakura!Kau membuatku hampir mati"Kata Karin Teman lamaku terlonjak Kaget

"Gomen.."Kataku nyegir

Karin memutar bola mata bosan"Kau tidak berubah apa kau disini?

"Aku sedang.."Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata kataku Ino datang menarikku

"Sakura!Sakura!Gawat"Kata Ino menarikku (baca:menyeret)ke cafe yang menurutku sangat tenang walau kudengar ada keributan.

"Karin lain kali kita bicarakan!"Kataku sedikit berteriak lalu menyamakan langkahku dengan Ino

"Ada apa ino?"Kataku khawatir

"Hinata bertengkar dengan Sasuke!"katanya menarikku ke Cafe yang aku lihat tadi

Dan apa yang kulihat Hinata degan Uchiha sedang bertengkar ,kalau seperti ini mending aku biarin aku gak boleh Gitu Hinatakan well karena aku yang paling dewasa selain Temari aku harus melerainya karena Ino yang meyuruhku melerainya entah kenapa aku juga tdk tahu kenapa selalu aku yang harus Hinata berdebat hebat dengan Uchiha suaranya tetap Lembut Wow aku salut sama kamu hinata.(?)

"Hei,kalian berdua seperti anak kecil seharusnya kalian membicarakan dengan baik baik"Kataku melerai

Untuk sesaat kutinggal beberapa menit untuk memesan mereka ribut 3x aku melerai bereka berdua tp gak ada habisnya.

"Uchiha jaga harus tenang."kataku bijak

"Diamlah wanita Jalang

**Deg**

Habislah kesabaranku sudah walaupun aku mencintai Sasuke tp aku tetap seorang Haruno.

**Sakura PoV** **End**

**Brak** Suara Meja dihantam dengan kerasnya oleh Laki laki berambut Emo.

"Hah,kau tdk akan berani melukaiku karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku"Bisik Laki laki berambut emo itu yang bernama Sasuke

.

.

.

To be Continued

Ini Cerita pertamaku maaf jika ada Typo atau kesalahan lainnya.!^^

Disini Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan Uchiha jadi harap maklum kekekek...

Dan mohon dimaklumi jika ficnya gak bagus karena Saya masih pemula -,-

**Budayakan Rewiew/Kritik,Saran,Pendapat sebelum .Menge-Close**


End file.
